Canada Misread America
by Micky CIA
Summary: Canada is sick of his brother not coming to visit him, or calling, or even coming to shove a burger and pizza in his face! Just who does his brother think he is?


Canada's Shame

America had not seen Canada in a quite some time, he was due for a visit by his brother ages ago, but he never came. So America let it slide. After a few weeks, Alfred was still taking time out of his schedule hoping Mathew would show up, but to his dismay, the boy never did. America was so busy after 9/11 that he started to forget to call his brother, and after a few months of here and there visits by Canada, Alfred had stopped calling, not because he didn't want to, he was just so busy.

America was in his office at the White House one day, trying to get the go signal on a middle eastern operation, when Mathew stormed in, with the most serious look anyone had ever seen the boy give. "Canada-!" Alfred was in shock, it had been almost a year and a half since the guy had come to visit him at work, but his words were cut off by the door slam. "It's not a good time Matthew-." America was trying to explain the situation, but Canada was just not having it.

"It's never a good time for you!" Alfred was in shock at the tone, Matthew never yells. He opened his mouth but was silenced again. "No, you never call, you never visit, you are always here, eating your burgers and-and enjoying your beaches, and snowboarding and-and scuba diving…and and…" Matthew was finally out of words, he started to wipe at his eyes furiously. "HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE?!"

America sat his stuff down, he pulled his walkie talkie out of his tactical belt and put that on the table as well. He walked over to his brother and held him close. "Mattie…of course not." His radio sounded off, over the static you could hear loud a clear.

"ALPHA CHARLIE AMERICA! WE'RE ALL CLEARED FOR TAKE OFF!"

Canada stopped his teary eyes and stared up at his brother, with the most confused look on his face.

"What?" He tried not to sound like a little kid but it was in his nature to be kind and cute. America paid no attention to the radio, Matthew stared at what his brother was wearing…tactical gear. "Since when do you go on missions? I thought you stopped after Vietnam?" America wiped a tear from his little brothers' face. He ignored that question too.

"My job, is to keep you safe…I've been working around the clock, to make sure you're okay. That no one hurts you Matt. I don't mind being public enemy number one if that means you're okay." The man paused.

He…he was doing this all for me? "I-I don't need your help Alfred! I can take care of my-myself! You don't need to protect me. Let me help you Alfred." Canada's eyes were pleading with his big brother. America chuckled.

"As much as I appreciate the offer Matt…what kind of big brother would I be if I let you help?" He lighty tapped his brother on the forehead with his palm.

"I fair one!" Matthew said with a little bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Exactly!" America exclaimed to the heavens. "Have you ever met a fair older brother?" He smiled and hugged his brother tight.

"You're squishing me America!" Canada said aloud, but still happy about the hug.

"Only I can. No one else will ever be able to. Understand?" America looked at his little brother, just admiring him.

"…got it." Canada smiled.

"GOOD! Now I need to go and lead these men on an extraction mission. I WILL be back at 0330." He went to his desk and picked up the radio. "Copy that Commander. I'll be down in 5." He pulled something out of his desk drawer and threw it at Canada. Keys. "You know where I live. Order some pizza, my wallet is where it always is, and we'll play videogames, watch movies, and prank call France when I get back." Canada held the keys tight, laughing with a grin on his face. But as the seconds few by, the smile vanished.

"You'll be back at 0330? Promise?" Canada clutched the keys in his hand until they hurt his soft pale skin.

"Promise. I always keep my promises!" America said putting on the last of the equipment.

"Because you're the Hero." The boy watched his brother slide on his famous bomber jacket over the bullet proof vest.

"Now you got it!" Alfred pointed and winked at his little brother, opening the door he walked half way down the hall, his younger brother watched intently.

"AND NO MUSHROOMS!" The man shouted back down to Matthew. He laughed. He was going to put them on it anyway, America needed something nutritional in his diet.


End file.
